This invention relates generally to power table tools such as power table saws having an adjustable cutting member such as a saw blade rotatably mounted thereon. More particularly, it relates to power table tool assemblies constructed to enable collection of the dust, chips and other debris resulting from the use of the tools.
Although this invention is primarily directed to table saws, it should be noted that it is likewise applicable to any power table tools such as dadoes, sanders, grinders, shapers and other such tools and devices having rotatable cutting members which operate in a manner such that sawdust, wood chips and other such debris is directed from the surface of the cutting member and is expelled to the ambient atmosphere surrounding the power tool.
Dust confining and collecting housings and enclosures as well as other dust collection systems for power table saws and similar power cutting tools have been disclosed heretofore. Examples thereof may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 922,840; 1,789,569; 2,044,481; 3,007,501; 3,339,597; 3,945,281; 3,958,474; 4,063,478; 4,144,781; 4,253,362; 4,255,995; 4,326,864; 4,675,999; 4,742,743; 4,825,140 and 4,875,398.
However, none of the prior constructions or systems have adequately satisfied the user's requirements for an assembly which will prevent escape of the dust and chips from the tool housing into the atmosphere surrounding the tool. It has been a continuing problem to provide an assembly which will enable effective removal of the cutting debris without allowing it to be disseminated to the atmosphere, particularly after such assembly has been in use for a considerable period during which time substantial quantities of dust or chips have been generated. Furthermore, it has been recognized that this problem is particularly troublesome in regard to power tools having cutting members which are angularly adjustable relative to a work table since the angular movement of such members causes problems in designing housings which will enable the dust and chips to be collected within the confines of the tool and effectively disposed of exterior thereto.